


What should I do?

by Persassy_jackson123



Category: Avengers (Comics), Fantastic Four, Future Foundation - Fandom, New Mutants (Comics), Power Pack, X-Men (Comicverse), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biphobia, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bullying, Cheating, Clones, Coming Out, Divorce, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Issues, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Idiot genius, Idiots in Love, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Making Out, Moving In Together, Moving On, Peer Pressure, Sloppy Makeouts, Slow Dancing, Smut, Underage Drinking, gay superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persassy_jackson123/pseuds/Persassy_jackson123
Summary: At first I tried to brush away the sinking feeling of dread in my chest, I tried to ignore it, I tried to ignore everything that they had said. But in the end it didn't work.Nothing ever worked.
Relationships: Alex Power/Original character, Alexander Power/Original male character(s), Kitty Pryde/Illyana Rasputin, Reed Richards & Susan Storm, Reed Richards/Susan Storm (Fantastic Four), Rikki Barnes/Julie Power, Roberto da Costa/Sam Guthrie, Sam Guthrie/Izzy Kane
Kudos: 1





	1. No more

My name is Rafael da Costa-Guthrie and I shouldn't exist, long story short, I'm a clone, the clone of Roberto da Costa and Sam Guthrie. 

This is my story.

It was on the twentieth of March when I decided that I'd had enough.

"Hey, faggy princess," a voice whispered in my ear, it was my roommate, Chase,"Go back to hell, you fruit," 

I ignored him, he wasn't worth my time, I put up with their shit most days, anyway.

"Hey, princess!" Alexi hissed in my ear, "Your shirts coming untucked!" 

"Fuck off, Alexi," I said, I walked over to my own table, it was always like this, them insulting me, me either ignoring them or telling them to go away.

I'd gotten used too all the insults and arguments over the years.

"Rafael," My mentor was here, he was a very tall man who made me feel quite uneasy, "I need to talk to Chase and Alexi, please go outside,"

I sighed and stood up, grabbing my cutlery and plate, moving to put it away.

~~~  
I wandered around the edge of the 'border', it was the only thing that separated us from the rest of the world.

I always felt a small wave of hopelessness when I looked at it, it made me think of a life that wasn't mine, it was Roberto's, but that didn't stop me from missing it.

I stared at the barrier, it looked like there was nothing beyond it, but, I'd started to see a small figure flickering behind it.

I decided to do something that I had never tried before, I punched it.

As soon as my first hit it, it shattered and I was pulled over to the other side, I blinked in surprise, I was standing in front of a small group.

"See!" One of them yelled, it was a little girl with strawberry blonde hair, "I told you there was something over there, Alex!"

"I-I- who are you people?" I whispered in horror.

"Woah, it's okay, we're the good guys," One guy said with a grin, "I'm Mass Master, this is Energizer, Lightspeed and Zero-G," 

He motioned around to the rest of the group.

I studied them before pressing my hand back against the barrier, which was, of course, put back up.

With me on the outside of it.

I couldn't keep the stunned expression off my face.

Had they actually locked me out?

"Dios mio," I whispered, "They left me behind!"

"Hey, it's okay, why don't you explain what's wrong?" The man called Zero-G asked.

"They closed the border and left me outside,"

"Well don't worry, we can help," He smiled at me brightly, he was cute, cute and extremely short.

Probably around five or six inches shorter than me.

"What's your name?" The youngest girl asked, she looked like she was twelve years old, much too young to be a superhero.

"Rafael, you can call me Rafe," I told her.

"Were did you come from, Rafe?" Zero-G asked me, he was writing down notes on his phone, at least, I think it was notes.

"I came from in there," I explained, waving my hand at the labs that I grew in, "It's a genetics lab, they were doing experiments with mutants and clones,"

"Oh? How so?" 

"Well, at first they were trying to find a way to get rid of the X-Gene, after that didn't work, they started to try and build an army, fortunately, only three of us survived, unfortunately, my two 'teammates' are the worst homophobes to ever exist,"

"Mm-hmm," He said, "How old are you?" 

"I think I'm eighteen," I replied, "Maybe I'm nineteen, I really don't know,"

"Do you think that you could come with us? We need to do some tests," 

~~~  
Around ten minutes later, I was sitting on a bench and a strange man called Dr. Richards was poking and prodding me.

"You said that you were a clone, do you know who of?" Dr Richards asked.

"Yes, Roberto da Costa and Sam Guthrie," I said, trying not to focus on the needles he was bringing out.

"Is it okay if I do some more tests?" Dr Richards asked, I really wanted to say no, but a small voice in my head told me that I should say yes, that I HAD to say yes.

I glanced over at Zero-G who was staring at me, he flushed red as soon as we locked eyes.


	2. Baxter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really believe Katie when she said there was something weird at the field besides her school, I kinda thought that she had been joking around, or being overly imaginative.  
> Little did we know, she was telling us the truth.

'Holy shit' were the first words that popped into my head when he appeared in front of us, he had dark, slightly curly hair and dark skin that brought out his shockingly blue eyes.

He also looked extremely terrified.

I stood next to him while he got his tests done, Dr. Richards was busy doing the tests and asking him questions, when Rafael wasn't answering the question, he would stare down at the floor.

"Is it okay if I do more tests?" Dr. Richard's asked him, I had noticed he had earlier winced whenever Dr. Richards had pulled out a needle, he was hesitating, clearly wanting too say no to it, he glanced over at me, it was at that moment that I realized that I had been staring at him, I flushed red.

"Uhh...okay, yeah, go ahead Dr. Richards," He muttered.

"Is there anything that I can do to help, Dr. Richards? I asked, trying to find out a way to make myself helpful.

"Not at the moment, Alex," He said, "I need to shoot out and get something, could you please stay here and socialize with Rafael?"

I sat down on the bench next to him and watched Reed hurry off.

"How did you guys find the lab? I mean home," Rafe asked.

"Katie found it, she tried to take a short cut home but apparently that force field thing wouldn't let her, she tried a couple of times for about a week until she came to us and then when we were there you appeared out of nowhere," I explained to him, he nodded thoughtfully, "How did you get out?"

"I punched it," He said, he smiled at me, he had a nice smile, it took me a moment to be able to think straight and my stomach had begun to flutter.

I wonder if he was an empath? I mean, he had to be seeing as how giddy he made me feel.

"You what?!" 

"I got upset and decided I wanted out, so I punched it," He shrugged, "It was immature but I felt like I couldn't breathe when I was in there," 

"No, it doesn't sound immature, anybody in your position would've done the same thing," I said, he studied me cautiously.

"You really think so?"

"Yup!"

Reed came rushing back in, it was only then that I realized we had drifted closer, I scrambled off the bench and went back to where I had been standing before.

Reed was holding a very large syringe, Rafael's face went pale.

He was most definitely afraid of needles.


End file.
